Samstagnacht und Sonntagmorgen
by secret2013
Summary: Sara, Grissom und ein Fahrstuhl und was daraus entstehen kann
1. Samstagnacht

**Samstagnacht**

****

Sara Sidle fluchte. Auf ihre Arbeit und das kam wirklich sehr selten vor.

Aber es war ruhig heute und Grissom hatte die anderen längst nach Hause geschickt.

Nur sie saß noch hier und überlegte was sie angestellt hatte um das zu verdienen.

Natürlich war es wichtig, dass der Papierkram erledigt wurde, aber ausgerechnet Samstagnacht?

* * *

Grissom war zufrieden. Sein Plan schien aufzugehen. Die Halle des Labors waren fast leer und der Sonntagmorgen noch weit weg.

Er hatte sich mehrere Kartons auf die Sackkarre geladen und fuhr damit nun zu Sara.

„Wie weit bist du?"

„Gleich fertig."

Sie sah nicht auf, aber Grissom erkannte an ihrer Stimme und Körpersprache, dass sie sauer war.

„Es ist schon spät. Ich will das Zeug noch ins Lager bringen. Hilfst du mir?"

„Ich dachte, das ist Männerarbeit."

Grissom lachte. „Bitte. Mir zuliebe."

Seufzend stand Sara auf.

Er wusste genau, dass sie ihm kaum etwas abschlagen würde.

„Wir nehmen den anderen Fahrstuhl. Der geht direkt hinter ins Archiv."

Sie nickte und lief mit ihrem kleinen Karton vor ihm her. Nach einer Weile hatte sie ein komisches Gefühl. Als wenn ihr Grissom ….

Sie drehte sich um und fand ihre Annahme bestätigt.

„Hey, du schaust mir auf den Hintern. Grissom ?"

Er war ganz in Gedanken versunken.

„Was ?"

Inzwischen waren sie beim Fahrstuhl angekommen und so entkam Grissom einer Antwort.

Sara wunderte sich. Irgendwas hatte sich in den letzten Wochen geändert. Er war viel lockerer geworden und flirtete fast immer, wenn sie sich im Aufenthaltsraum sahen.

Grissom lies Sara den Vortritt.

Als sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung setzte, stellten sie sich auf die gegenüberliegenden Seiten.

Grissom wollte gerade etwas sagen, da flackerte das Licht im Fahrstuhl und im nächsten Moment war es dunkel und der Fahrstuhl stand.

Nach ein paar Sekunden ging das Notlicht an.

„Grissom ?"

„Schau mich nicht so an. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun."

Er ging zur Sprechanlage und drückte den Knopf. Nichts.

„Gibst du mir mal deine Taschenlampe? Ich habe meine nicht dabei.", fragte er Sara.

„Was willst du damit?"

„Hier ist ein Schild mit einer Telefonnummer. Ich kann es nicht lesen."

„Oh", kam es nach einer Weile.

„Das hört sich nicht gut an. Los spuck es aus."

„Der Notdienst ist am Wochenende eingeschränkt. Wir müssen darauf hoffen, dass jemand merkt dass der Fahrstuhl nicht kommt."

Na toll, dachte Sara. Das konnte ja dauern. Das Gebäude war fast leer.

Dann huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie war ja nicht allein. Und wenn sie schon in einem Fahrstuhl feststeckte, dann am liebsten mit Grissom.

Der wartete eigentlich auf einen Ausbruch von Sara und war überrascht als der nicht kam.

In dem Moment fiel ihm ein, dass sein Plan nun wohl ins Wasser fallen würde. Dabei hatte er alles so gut geplant und deshalb musste Sara auch bleiben. Während eines Picknicks bei Sonnenaufgang wollte er sie fragen, ob er noch eine Chance bei ihr hatte.

Er sah auf seine Uhr. Noch hatten sie Zeit. Vielleicht würde es noch klappen.

Sara beobachte wie Grissom auf die Uhr sah.

„Hast du noch etwas vor?"

„Nein, ja."

Sie sah ihn fragend an und setzte sich dann auf den Boden.

„Tut mir leid."

Grissom sah sie an.

„Irgendwie glaube ich dir nicht. Warum bist du nicht sauer?"

„Ob ich oben den Papierkram erledige oder hier mit dir bin, was denkst du?"

„Danke. Du vergleichst mich also mit langweiligem Papierkram."

Er nahm die Kartons und baute sich etwas zum Setzen. Der Fußboden sah nicht gerade einladend aus.

„Also was machen wir nun?"

„Da unsere Telefone nicht funktionieren, warten bis jemand kommt. Und wir könnten reden.", schlug Sara vor.

Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Grissom sich unwohl mit ihr fühlte. Er konnte ihr hier nicht entkommen.

Hervorragend.

„Worüber willst du reden?", hörte sie zu ihrer Überraschung Grissom fragen.

„Mmm. Es gibt so viele Themen, die interessant sind. Insekten, Mörder, ungelöste Fälle. Uns."

Nun hatte sie seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du willst nicht über uns reden?"

„Wie kommst du drauf", erwiderte Grissom. „Wir können gern über uns reden."

Sara war sprachlos. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zu ihm herüber.

„Du hoffst, dass der Fahrstuhl gleich wieder los fährt. Was wenn nicht ?"

Grissom erhob sich von seinem „Sitz".

Nun standen sie sich beide gegenüber.

Grissom trat näher an sie heran. Sara einen Schritt zurück. Grissom folgte ihr. Dann stand sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand und konnte nicht weiter.

Er stützte sich an der Wand ab und wartete.

Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Zuerst ganz vorsichtig. Dann öffnete Sara ihren Mund und seine Zunge fand ihre.

Er vertiefte den Kuss und presste sich gegen Sara.

Sara spürte seinen Körper und wie seine Erregung wuchs. Sie bewegte sich und hörte wie er aufstöhnte.

Interessant, dachte sie und wiederholte das Experiment.

„Sara", warnte er und lies sie los.

„Schau mich nicht so unschuldig an. Du weißt genau was du getan hast."

„Keine gute Idee ?"

„Doch, die beste. Komm her."

Sie war nicht wirklich weit weg, aber er fand es toll, dass sie seinem Wunsch folgte.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Dann lies er sie los und begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

Er streifte sie über ihre Schulter. Sie hob ihre Arme und er zog ihr das T-Shirt aus. Schließlich stand sie nur im BH vor ihr.

Grissom begann sie zu streicheln und Sara lehnte sich nach hinten um ihm einen besseren Zugang zu gewähren.

Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte wie sein Mund über ihren Hals glitt und ihre Brust erreichte.

Ihr BH war alles andere als sexy, aber das schien Grissom nicht zu stören. Er öffnete den Verschluss und sah sie einfach nur an.

Da stand sie mit geschlossenen Augen, ihr Gesicht vor Leidenschaft leicht gerötet und wartete auf ihn.

Er hatte sich das erste Mal mit ihr ganz anders vorgestellt, aber vielleicht war es besser so. Keiner konnte die Flucht ergreifen.

„Es ist so gut wie im Flugzeug?", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Sara öffnete die Augen und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Viel besser. Weil du es bist."

Ihre Brüste pressten sich gegen ihn, aber Sara wollte seine Haut fühlen, nicht seine Kleidung.

„Soll ich dir beim Ausziehen helfen?"

Aber Grissom hatte selbst damit angefangen.

Schließlich war auch sein Oberkörper frei und Sara begann leichte Küsse zu verteilen.

Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Gürtel, öffneten ihn und dann den Reißverschluss der Hose.

Sie schaute ihn an, als Hand in die Hose fuhr und hörte wie er die Luft anhielt als sie ihn berührte.

Sie rieb ihn und merkte wie sein Penis größer und steifer würde.

„Sara, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Der Ort hier ist nicht gerade ideal."

„Soll ich aufhören?"

„Es wäre vielleicht das Beste."

Aber als Sara ihre Hand wegnahm, vermisste er sie sofort.

Er sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um.

Sara verdiente wirklich etwas Besseres. Er sah sie an.

„Griss, denk nicht soviel nach. Wir sind hier, allein. Sex im Fahrstuhl hatte ich noch nie. Es wäre für uns beide das erste Mal, oder?"

Grissom nickte.

„Denk nicht nach. Lass es einfach geschehen."

Grissom lies sich das kein zweites Mal sagen. Er setzte sich auf die Kartons und zog Sara zu sich auf den Schoß. So konnte er Sara Brüste viel besser küssen.

Plötzlich hörten sie beiden ein Geräusch.

Der Fahrstuhl bewegte sich.

„Oh mein Gott. Hoffentlich hat niemand etwas gemerkt und wartet nun. Zieh dir rasch die Bluse an."

Grissom nahm Saras BH, das T-Shirt und sein Hemd und packte die Sachen in die Kiste. Er machte seine Hose zu und zog seine Jacke an. Niemand würde sich wundern, wenn er mit geschossener Jacke herum lief.

Dann stellte er sich an die Tür und schützte damit Sara vor neugierigen Blicken. Sie konnte gerade noch die Bluse zu knöpfen, da hielt der Fahrstuhl.

Die Türen gingen auf und sie waren im Keller.

Grissom atmete auf.

Er nahm Sara am Arm und führte sie raus. Dann holte er die Kartons aus dem Fahrstuhl und versuchte ruhig zu werden.

Sara stand neben ihm und wusste nicht was sie machen sollte.

Es war so peinlich.

Grissom dreht sich zu ihr herum.

„Honey, geht es dir gut ? Es tut mir so leid."

Ihr kamen Tränen.

„Was ?"

Sie hatte ihn falsch verstanden.

„Nein, nicht das mit uns. Sieh mich bitte an."

„Nein."

Er legte seinen Finger an ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf hoch, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Unsere Schicht ist fast vorbei. Hast du Zeit für ein Frühstück ?"

„Warum?"

„Warum nicht. Komm. Lass dich einfach überraschen. Einverstanden."

„Einverstanden. Aber wenn wir hier fertig sind, sollten wir die Treppe nehmen."


	2. Sonntagmorgen

Wieso Fortsetzung ? Was für eine Fortsetzung ?

* * *

**Sonntagmorgen**

„Du musst das nicht machen.", sagte Sara zum 10.Mal.

„Ich habe dir Frühstück versprochen. Also kann ich dich auch fahren."

Sara sah aus dem Fenster seines Autos.

„Vielleicht ist das ganze eine dumme Idee. Bring mich doch einfach nach Hause."

Grissom wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Meinte sie es ernst? Manchmal verstand er Frauen einfach nicht. Oder besser Sara.

Er sah zurück auf die Straße und bog ein paar hundert Meter in einen Weg ein. Er parkte, stieg aus und umrundete das Auto. Sara blieb sitzen und wartete bis Griss die Tür öffnete.

Sie wollte aussteigen, aber stoppte sie.

„Ok, ich dachte, dass wir beide da weitermachen wo wir im Fahrstuhl aufgehört haben. Du anscheinend nicht. Entschuldige, dass ich so direkt bin, aber ich muss es wissen. Jetzt."

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie kommt immer etwas dazwischen. Vielleicht soll es einfach nicht sein."

„Sara, ich bitte dich. Wir haben es einmal probiert, in einem Fahrstuhl und wenn er nicht weitergefahren wäre, dann hätte wir diese Diskussion nicht."

„Mag sein. Aber er ist losgefahren."

Sie benahm sich wie ein kleines Kind, aber irgendwie konnte sie nicht anders. Nur weil er soweit war, hieß das nicht dass sie gleich angerannt kam.

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also vor ein paar Stunden warst du noch interessiert, aber jetzt nicht mehr."

„Genau."

„Gut."

„Was ?"

„Wenn du nicht willst, dann eben nur Frühstück. Wenn du so cool bist, dann wird es dir egal sein wenn wir zu dir fahren. Oder ?"

„Cool. Fahren zu mir."

„Was ist in diesem Korb?", fragte Sara misstrauisch als Grissom das Auto auslud.

„Etwas zu essen."

Sara ging voran. Dieser Mann hatte wirklich Nerven. Jahrelang war er abweisend und dann wieder zeigte er Interesse, wenn man es nicht erwartete.

Natürlich schmeichelte es ihr und natürlich war sie an weiter an ihm interessiert.

Er brauchte sie nur anzusehen, dann sehnte sie sich an seinen Berührungen.

Und seine Aktionen im Fahrstuhl hatte sie in Feuer gesetzt.

Trotzdem sollte er ruhig ein wenig schwitzen, leicht würde sie er ihm nicht machen.

* * *

Grissom hatte im Spiegel gesehen, dass Sara lächelte.

Daher wehte der Wind.

„Ich kann ja schon mit dem Frühstück anfangen."

„Gut, du findest sicher alles. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Sara ging ins Bad und zog sich aus. Sie nahm ihren neuen hellen Kimono, tropfte ein wenig Parfüm auf ihren Körper und kämmte sich ihre Haare.

Als sie ins Zimmer kam, hatte Grissom bereits den Tisch gedeckt.

Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern rief ihr nur etwas zu.

„Ich bin gleich da."

Sara setzte sich, schlug die Beine übereinander und öffnete den Kimono.

Als sich Grissom umdrehte und mit dem Tablett dem Tisch näherte, hielt er die Luft an.

Wollte sie mit ihm spielen?

Es war eigentlich egal, denn sie sah so sexy aus, dass jeder andere Gedanke aus seinem Kopf verschwand.

Er stellte das Tablett zurück, nahm stattdessen 2 Gläser Orangensaft und ging zu Sara.

Als er dann hinter ihr stand, lehnte er sich über sie und stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch.

Dabei streifte er ihren Körper und hatte zudem noch einen guten Blick in den Ausschnitt.

Sara lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und Grissom fasste das als Ermunterung auf. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste ihren Nacken.

Sara schloss die Augen und genoss seine Berührungen.

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine Hände auf ihrer Haut. Er hatte den Kimono von ihren Schultern gestreift und begann sie zu massieren.

Dabei wanderte er immer weiter nach unten bis er schließlich ihre Brüste berührte.

Sara stöhnte auf.

„Warte."

Sie stand auf und stellte sich zu Grissom.

„Das Frühstück kann warten."

„Nichts dagegen.", erwiderte Grissom. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen unter ihren Kimono, umfasste ihren Po und presste sie an sich.

„Können wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen?"

Sie nickte und ging los.

Grissom sah den offenen Kimonos und begann sich ebenfalls auszuziehen. Als sie das Schlafzimmer betraten, hatte er sein Hemd geöffnet. Schuhe und Strümpfe blieben ebenfalls auf der Strecke.

Als er dann sah, wie Sara auf das Bett kraulte, zog er seine Jeans sekundenschnell aus.

Er war sicher, dass sie sich absichtlich so erotisch bewegte und ehe es sich Sara überhaupt bequem machen konnte, war er ebenfalls auf dem Bett und zog sie an sich.

„Du bist wirklich sehr interessiert", scherzte Sara.

„Allerdings."

Sie knieten beide auf dem Bett und fingen an sich zu küssen.

Als sie Luft holen mussten, lehnte sich Sara zurück.

„Du küsst wirklich sehr gut. Es gefällt mir."

„Ich ahne ein Aber."

Sie lehnte sich an ihn.

„Ist es etwas Einmaliges für dich? Das mit uns meine ich."

„Vielleicht war es wirklich das Beste, wenn wir erstmal reden."

* * *

Sie lehnten sich an das Bettende und Grissom nahm Saras Hand.

„Ich hatte mir längst vorgenommen mit dir zu reden. Ich will mehr. Mehr als Sex, mehr als eine Nacht. Was meinst du?"

„Sie schaffen es immer wieder mich zu überraschen, Dr. Grissom. Ist das ein Antrag?"

„Ja", erwiderte Grissom ganz einfach. Denn das war es.

„Ich will dich, als Kollegin, Freundin und Geliebte."

„Dann hast du mich."

Grissom hatte zwar gehofft, dass Sara so reagieren würde, aber es aus ihrem Mund zu hören war traumhaft.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herüber.

„Ich liebe dich."

Sara schloss die Augen als er sie küsste und sie überlies sich ganz den Gefühlen, die er auslöste.

„Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass es so sein würde wie sie es in den Kitschromanen beschreiben.", flüsterte Sara zwischen seinen Küssen.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht was da passiert. Solche Romane habe ich nie gelesen. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mein bestes gebe."

Sara lachte.

„Das machst du doch immer."

„Und du redest zu viel."

Sara lag unter ihm und er stützte sich ab um sie besser sehen zu können.

Dann küsste er ihren Hals, ihre Ohren und dann wieder ihren Mund.

Sara liebkoste seinen glatten Oberkörper, strich über seine Arme.

„Du hast tolle Arme. Immer wenn du ein T-Shirt oder ein kurzärmliges Hemd an hast, dann will ich zu dir gehen und darüber streichen. Dann würde ich sehen wie sich Deine Haut verändert und die Haare aufrecht stehen. Weißt du manche Frauen stehen auf Muskeln, ich finde deine Arme erotisch. Was ?"

Grissom sah sie verwundert an.

„So etwas denkst du am Tatort?"

Sie wurde rot.

„Nur manchmal."

Er sah sie spöttisch an.

„Ok, fast immer. Aber da ist nichts dabei. Wenn du dann mit deiner dienstlichen Stimme sprichst, bist du gleich wieder mein Vorgesetzter. Nicht der Mann."

Sara merkte zu spät was sie da gesagt hatte.

„Ich dachte ich bin immer ein Mann."

Spielerisch schlug Sara nach ihm.

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Aber du liebst mich?", fragte Grissom.

„Ja, ich liebe dich."

Beide sahen sich an.

Dann nahm Grissom seine Liebkosungen wieder auf. Er schien zu ahnen wo er sie berühren musste um ihre Erregung zu steigern und als Saras Hand an seinem Körper hinunter wanderte, wollte er nicht länger warten.

Er schob sich zwischen ihre Beine und sein Penis rieb sich an ihr.

Sara drängte sich ihm entgegen, aber er wartete noch etwas.

„Bitte Grissom, ich will dich in mich spüren."

Sie fuhr mit ihrem Fuß an seinem Bein entlang und brachte Grissom noch näher an sich heran.

„Ich will dich auch."

Ohne weiter zu warten, drang er ihn sie ein.

Sara hielt die Luft an. Genauso war es in ihrer Phantasie gewesen. Sie schlang ihre Beine um Grissom, so dass ihre Körper fast verschmolzen.

Sie bewegten sich wie eine Einheit.

Ganz langsam, bis Sara Grissom etwas zu flüsterte.

Danach wurden seine Bewegungen schneller und er brachte Sara zum Höhepunkt.

„Oh Sara, ich liebe dich so sehr. Du bist mein Leben."

Als Sara das hörte, überrollte sie eine Welle der Erregung. Ihr Atem ging schwer, sie stieß kleine Schreie aus. Das genügte Grissom um ebenfalls zu kommen.

Nach einer Weile löste es sich etwas von Sara, aber nur weil er ihr mit seinem Gewicht nicht weh tun wollte. Dann sah er die Bettdecke und zog sie zu sich heran. Vorsichtig deckte er Sara zu. Sie war inzwischen eingeschlafen und auch Grissom fühlte wie ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte.

* * *

Irgendetwas war anders, dachte Sara als sie aufwachte.

Sie reckte und streckte sich. Dann fiel ihr ein was passiert war. Sie hatte mit Grissom geschlafen.

Als sie die Augen öffnete schien die Nachmittagssonne in ihr Schlafzimmer, auf ihr Bett in dem sie allein lag.

Trotzdem machte sie sich keine Sorgen. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass es kein One Night Stand war. Und sie zweifelte nicht an seinen Worten.

Mit einem Lächeln kuschelte sie sich in die Kissen.

Dieser Anblick bot sich Grissom als er mit einem Tablett das Zimmer betrat.

„Hey, hast du Hunger ? Ich habe hier ein paar leckere Sachen."

Er stellte das Tablett vorsichtig aufs Bett, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Sara erwiderte den Kuß, löste sich dann aber rasch von ihm.

„Ich sollte mir wohl die Zähne putzen und rasch duschen."

„Kommt nicht in frage. Du hast Zeit fürs Zähne putzen, mehr nicht."

Er konnte gerade noch das Tablett retten als Sara aus dem Bett sprang.

In der Zwischenzeit stellte er die Kaffeetassen auf die Nachttische, dann setzte er sich aufs Bett und wartete auf Sara.

Das Frühstück verlief ruhig und Grissom war froh, dass Sara so hungrig war.

Als Überraschung hatte er eine gekühlte Flasche Sekt geöffnet.

Beide konnten sich nicht erinnern wann sie das letzte Mal so ein schönes Frühstück hatten.

Nur schade, dass sie bald zur Arbeit mussten. Besonders als sich Sara an ihn kuschelte.

„Wir haben dafür keine Zeit mehr."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja leider. Ich will noch nach Hause duschen und mich umziehen."

„Na gut. Dann geh. Bevor ich dich nicht weglasse."

Grissom stand auf.

„Wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden. Schlaf noch ein wenig und vergiss nicht, dass ich dich liebe."

Als Grissom weg war, lies sich Sara zurück aufs Bett fallen.

Was für ein Sonntag !

Er liebte sie. Konnte das Leben schöner sein ?

* * *

Grissom schmunzelte als er vor seinem Schrank stand.

Sie liebte ihn. Er hatte es gehofft, aber es zu hören war einfach das größte.

Er warf noch einmal einen Blick in den Spiegel.

Ja, das blaue kurzärmlige Hemd würde Sara bestimmt gefallen.


End file.
